Snow Ada
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang putri cantik bernama Ada Muller. Alayness inside, gajeness inside, garingness inside./ summary gagal, LeonXAda. RnR? DONT LIKE DONT READ!


**Discalimer: Resident Evil bukan punya guweh, Snow White bukan punya guweh karena itu punya abang Walt Disney. guweh kerjain ini di sekolah #curcol mbak?# dan guweh cuman punya cerita gila bin ajaib ini #FITROP MODE**

**Tomoko: Hello Minna~ jumpa lagi dengan saya Tomoko Takami~ ini fic kedua saya di Resident Evil~ pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih terhadap orang-orang yang udah mereview fic saya. Karena suatu kendala jadi saya ga bisa ngebales lwt PM jadi saya bales disini ya. Bagi yang tanya Chris itu apa perannya di CARE atau Cinderella ala Resident Evil dia itu perannya Jendral :D, tapi saya lupa nulisnya X_X". Oke minna ~ enjoy my second fic~**

**WARNING: SARAP, GILA, OOC, BIKIN MUNTAH, NO FLAME, NO BASHING CHARA, GARING,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Suatu ketika hiduplah seorang raja yang tampan dengan ratunya yang cantik bagaikan bidadari, rakyat pun mencintai mereka, tapi alangkah capeknya kalo pake bahasa ginian terus jadi pake bahasa gaul aja ya?

Raja mereka yang bernama Jake Muller dan istrinya yang bernama Sherry Muller (Tomoko: anjrit 0_0) sampai suatu ketika si Sherry hamil dan ngidam yang aneh-aneh kaya si Jake dandan kaya monyet ke pasar, Jake gulung-gulung di sungai yang ada piranhanya, Jake lompat indah dari tebing, Jake nari-nari di pusat kota sampe Jake mandi sama belut listrik dan buaya. (kagak mati-mati juga nih bocah -_-, Jake: lo udah bosen idup ya? #ngokang sniper.# Tomoko: ampuni saya Jake ._.)

"Sayang~~" rayu Sherry suatu hari pada sang suami sementara si Jake udah bonyok semua gara-gara permintaan aneh Sherry.

"Apa sayang~?" tanya Jake sambil nahan emosi.

"Aku lagi ngidam nih, beliin sup ya?" pinta Sherry sambil mengelus perutnya.

"_Untung kali ini normal!" _batin Jake lega. "iya, mau sup apa sayang?" tanya Jake.

"SUP PIRANHA!" jawab Sherry riang gembira tanpa mengindahkan Jake yang udah jedukin kepala ke tembok saking stressnya. (Tomoko: sabar ya Jake XD, cewek ngidam emang susah)

Beberapa bulan kemudian keluarga kerajaan Muller kedatangan anggota kerajaan baru yang namanya **Ada Muller, **sayangnya si Sherry meninggal saat ngelahirin Ada, Jake pun berkabung dengan kematian Sherry. Sampe suatu ketika saat Jake keliling kota dan dia menemukan seorang wanita berambut pirang, entah kenapa si Jake langsung kepincut sama cewek itu, langsung aja Jake membawa cewek itu untuk dijadikan ratunya. (Tomoko: saya rasa kalian tau siapa cewek yang saya maksud jika kalian main RE4 =))

Beberapa tahun kemudian Jake pun koit menyusul Sherry ke alam sana meninggalkan Ada bersama ibu tirinya. Saat itu Ada sudah bertumbuh menjadi wanita cantik, kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya sehitam malam dan bibirnya semerah darah. Suatu hari sang ratu bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya.

"Wahai Cermin Ajaib! Siapakah yang paling cantik di negeri ini?" tanya ratu itu pada cermin ajaib miliknya dengan 'kuahnya' . Sesosok wajah muncul di cermin itu sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Plis deh bok~ ada apa sih panggil eike~? Eike kan lagi di salon bok~ pedicure menicure cyiin~ mana tadi ada hujan, becek, ga ada ojyek~ luntur deh make up eike~ cukstaw~!" si cermin ajaib tersebut nyocot dengan nada kebanci-bancian menghiraukan ratu itu sampai ratu itu menghardik cermin gila tersebut.

"WOI! Jawab gue cermin gila! Siapa yang paling cantik di negeri ini!" hardik ratu itu kesal, sang cermin pun berdehem mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Ehem! Kaulah yang paling cantik ratuku," jawab cermin itu penuh wibawa #wanjeh# lalu menghilang. Tentu sang ratu amat gembira dengan jawaban itu tapi si cermin ajaib itu nongol lagi.

"Tunggu dulu cyin, ada yang lebih cantik dari situ jeng, namanya Ada Muller. Anaknya jeng. Udah ya~ eike mau manicure~" tutup cermin itu sambil ngikir kukunya.

"APUAAAAH! TIDAK MUNGKIN! HANYA AKU YANG PALING CANTIKH!" protes ratu itu sambil berlari melongok jendelanya. Diluar sana Ada sedang memotong tanaman dan ngangkut air dari sumur layaknya seorang babu.

**KITA PINDAH KE NEGERI TETANGGA YA ^0^**

Di negeri tetangga, mari kita sebut negara BSAA #astaga!# terdapat pangeran tampan bernama **Leon Scoot Kennedy** yang udah menjomblo selama 27 tahun 3 bulan, 437 hari, 195 jam dan 124667105 detik (Tomoko: detil bener...), namun suatu hari pangeran Leon mendengar berita bahwa ada putri yang amat cantik dari negeri tetangga.

"Pangeran, kami menemukan seorang putri cantik dari negeri tetangga, namanya Ada Muller!" lapor salah satu pengawalnya sambil memberikan selembar foto Ada yang sedang cuci baju. #jaman kapan ini kok sudah ada foto?

"Siapkan kudanya! Kita akan apelin ini putri!" komando Leon sambil sok benerin jasnya.

**Tomoko: balik lagi ke negeri Umbrella (Sejak kapan dikasih nama?)**

"Sheva! Panggilkan suamimu, Chris! Suruh dia menghadapku di ruanganku!" panggil ratu itu , wanita berambut hitam itu segera pergi memanggil sang suami.

"Chris, kau dipanggil Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya kau cepat menghadap dia," kata Sheva saat dia sampai dikamarnya sementara Chris sedang cukuran pake pisau cukur G*ll*t* #tidak promosi

"Oh, bilangin gue lagi cukuran, nanti aja," tukas pria berotot itu sambil tetap konsentrasi mencukur jenggotnya, tanpa sadar sang istri sudah bersiap-siap dengan _winchester model 1987 _dibelakangnya.

"Chris Redfield... sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menghadap Yang Mulia atau aku akan menghajarmu..." ancam Sheva sambil bersiap-siap mengkokang _winchester model 1987_ miliknya sontak Chris langsung nyukur jenggot dengan kecepatan ekstra dan segera menghadap Yang Mulia.

"*pant* *pant* Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" tanya Chris dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang," kata ratu itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertatahkan berlian dan _emerald_.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chris

"Ada Muller, bunuh dia lalu masukkan jantungnya kedalam kotak ini dan tunjukkan kepadaku!" komando ratu itu. Chris tertegun mendengarnya tapi dia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Baik Yang Mulia," Chris menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima kotak itu.

Sementara itu Ada sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan dekat istananya, tiba-tiba bunyi sesemakan bergoyang, Ada langsung bersiaga tingkat 1 (?).

Tangan besar milik Chris langsung menutupi mulut Ada, menghalangi Ada berteriak minta tolong namun Chris menyuruhnya diam dan pria itu mulai berbicara.

"Diam sebentar, dengarkan aku," kata Chris, "ratu ingin aku membunuhmu, sebaiknya kau cepat kabur dari sini," lanjut Chris.

"K—kenapa Ibu ingin membunuhku?" tanya Ada tak percaya #lebaaay.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sebaiknya kau cepat lari dari sini, aku akan menipu Yang Mulia" ujar Chris sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ada dan membiarkan Ada berlari sementara Chris memasukkan jantung seekor rusa jantan dan memberikannya pada Yang Mulia.

"*pant* *pant* haaah..." Ada mendesah nafas sambil melihat kebelakang tempat dia kabur dari assassin yang diperintahkan Ibunya untuk membunuhnya.

"Sekarang ini aku sendirian, aku laper banget~" gumam Ada memegang perutnya yang keroncongan #Tomoko: saya juga keroncongan tau _", Chris: ga usah curcol author gila, Tomoko: Chris-chan jahaaaat!#

Ada terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil didalam hutan, gubuk itu amat sederhana namun ada 7 motor, mesinnya bagus, bodinya pun mulus tanpa cacat, bisa dicicil... WOI! Bukan iklan motor coy! Ahem... lanjut lagi.

Ada mengetuk pintu gubuk itu, "Permisi, apa ada orang?" tanyanya.

Tak ada jawaban, Ada mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi. "Halo? Apa ada orang?"

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban, Ada membuka pintu gubuk itu. Didalam gubuk itu tersedia 7 mangkuk dan piring kecil, 7 gelas minuman dan perapian yang menyala.

_**KRUCUK KRUCUK~**_

"Aku lapar... mumpung ada makanan nih," ujar Ada senang, dia mulai mencomot semangkuk _Tonkotsu ramen_, semangkuk _Cheese Fondue , _sepiringgurami pesmol #blah!#, nasi goreng pete (?), _Bulgogi, _pecel, gado-gado,dan soto ayam. #astaga!#

Setelah menghabiskan makanan tersebut lalu Ada meminum _hot chocolate _dan jus alpukat yang ada di gelas warna merah dan emas sampai tinggal sedikit, Ada menemukan 7 kasur yang berjejer rapi di ujung gubuk itu, seketika Ada merasa ngantuk dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Namun para penghuni gubuk itu sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya, kita cek nyook siapa aja~ XD. Yang pakai baju merah itu** William Birkin **#Tomoko: William jadi kurcaci! Ngakak coy!# yang hitam **Albert Wesker, **yang hijau **Claire Redfield, **yang ijo butek #dicolok (?) sama abang Saddler#**Osmund Saddler, **yang ungu** Jill Valentine, **yang emas** Excella Gionne, **dan yang merah **Barry Burton.**

"Hei teman-teman! Kenapa pintu gubuk kita terbuka?" tanya Jill bingung.

"Wah iya, siapa ya yang kira-kira membuka pintu gubuk kita?" tanya Wiiliam masuk ke dalam gubuk, ketika 7 kurcaci itu menemukan makanan mereka udah disikat sama seseorang.

"Eh, nasi goreng peteku kemana? Kok tinggal sedikit? Sambel terasiku juga kok tinggal seperempat?" tanya Claire bertubi-tubi.

"Jus alpukatku!" Excella panik ngeliat jus alpukat miliknya yang tinggal sedikit.

"_My Cheese Founde_!" jerit Barry Burton sok Inggris #ditembak pake _shotgun._

"Gurami pesmolkuuuuu!" Wesker panik ngeliat gurami pesmol kesukaanya tinggal piring dan garpu doank, oh Wesker suka gurami pesmol toh? Sekedar info, saya juga suka loh :p. Info ga penting itu yang tadi jadi abaikan saja pemirsa.

"Hei teman-teman! Lihat kesini! Ada yang tidur di kasur kita!" William memanggil rekan-rekannya.

"Wah, iya. Cantik bener..." Barry kagum ngeliat Ada yang sedang tidur. Selagi 7 kurcaci itu memperhatikan Ada yang sedang tidur, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya Ada bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan 7 pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya, masih mending kalo si Ada tanya siapa kalian lha Ada bangun-bangun jejeritan ga jelas ngeliat kurcaci-kurcaci tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! MALING! TOLOOONG! LEOOOON! HELLP! (?)" Ada ketularan Ashley jerit-jerit kaya setan, setan kok teriak setan toh? Eh ampuni saya Ada...

"Eh, enak aja! Kamu kan yang maling! Seenaknya ngabisin makanan kita!" salak William.

Ada berdehem mengembalikan wibawanya, "Maaf, aku Ada Muller, putri dari negeri Umbrella. Aku kabur dari ibu tiriku karena aku diburu oleh ibu tiriku," ucap Ada sambil menebar senyum maut miliknya.

"Wah! Sungguh kasihan nasibmu putri Ada! Mungkin ada yang bisa kami bantu mungkin?" tanya Claire sopan.

"Gue numpang bentar ya disini, sebagai gantinya gue bakal lindungin elo-elo semua dari suruhan emak tiri gue, oke? Pasti oke donk~!" Ada tiba-tiba pake bahasa gaul dan mutusin seenak jidatnya kalo dia mau tinggal dirumah kurcaci-kurcaci itu.

Jadilah sementara ini Ada tinggal di rumah kurcaci-kurcaci itu, dengan setia Ada memasakkan makakan untuk kurcaci-kurcaci dan membersihkan gubuk itu sementara kurcaci-kurcaci itu bekerja keras.

_**Meanwhile in Umbrella Castle...**_

"Muahahahahaha~~! Dengan ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanku!" tawa ratu itu senang sambil memakai krim P*nds Gold Radiance ke wajahnya yang udah mulai tuwir. #maklum ya cyinnn~ si ratu ini emang udah tuwir jadinya pake krim kecantikan khusus buat ibu-ibu yang udah tuwir :D# *dihajar massa*

"Nah, saatnya menanyakan pada cermin ajaib apakah aku sudah menjadi wanita tercantik di negeri ini? Pasti aku! Hohoho~" ujar ratu narsis tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah cermin ajaibnya, "Wahai cermin ajaib! Siapakah wanita yang paling cantik di negeri ini?" tanya ratu itu, sedetik kemudian sesosok wajah kembali muncul di cermin itu, kali ini dia sedang pake bb cream, bedak, blush on, lipstik dan pensil alis. Ratu itu kembali mangap ngilat kelakuan cermin edan itu.

"Eiih! Eike lagi enak-enak dandan buat kondangan malem ini ye malah manggil ye lagi! Apa lagi sih cyin!" gusar cermin itu sambil memakai kontak lensa warna perak. Ratu itu segera meyiapkan _handgun semi automatic 1911 R1 _miliknya.

"Ehem! Maksud saya andalah yang tercantik," jawab cermin itu gemeteran karena ujung pistol itu berkilat mak cling cling.

"Bagus-bagus..." ucap Ratu itu puas, dengan bangga Ratu itu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya #Tomoko: ati-ati, nanti yang ada babak belur loh mukanya# *dilempar wajan gosong*

"Ehhh~ tunggu bentar! Eike salah! Eike baru liat barusan di bola ajaib eike dan ternyata anak ye masih yang paling cantik! udahan ye! Udah mau mulai nih kondangannya! Cup cup muah! Bye-bye!" cermin itu minggat sambil ngeroll rambut dan nyemprot _hair spray_. _double jawsdropped._

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?! DIA MASIH HIDUPPPPPPPPPPP?! PADAHAL KAN AKU SUDAH MENYURUH ORANG UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAAAAAAAN!" teriak ratu itu histeris bin lebay sampe-sampe author tutup kuping pake panci. Sungguh ratu yang autis. #ditampar pake pot bunga.

_**Sementara itu di pondok...**_

"Makan siang kawan-kawan!" Ada mukul kentongan, kaya iklan S*y J*y aja manggilnya.

"Asyiiik~ makan siangnya apa? Semur pete ya? cah tauge? Atau sate ayam?" tanya Jill bertubi-tubi, kurus-kurus makannya banyak juga Jill. #dicekek Jill

"Sup ayam," 2 kata dari Ada langsung bikin Jill manyun, karena dia paling ogah makan sup ayam. Kita sehati Jill, saya juga ogah makan sup ayam.#plak!

"Udah gue duga, buat Jill udah gue bikinin _fettucini carbonara, _lu suka kan?" Ada menyodorkan sepiring _fettucini carbonara, _Jill langsung mengambilnya dan menyantap makanan kesukaannya.

"ASIIIIIK! MAKASIHHH ADAAAA!" Jill menyantap _fettucini carbonara_nya.

_**Sementara itu di Umbrella Castle...**_

"Dengan ini racunku akan berhasil! Tinggal ditambahkan kadal kuning, _damascus oil, _kodok bunting (?!), dan janur kuning (?)! Maka jadilah racun yang tidak ada penawarnya! Huahahahaha!" ratu itu memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam kuali _giant size _yang berwarna mejikuhibiniu (?) a.k.a pelangi, kemudian dia mengambil sebutir apel ranum di meja dan memasukkannya ke kuali dan mengangkatnya lagi.

"Apel beracun sudah, kini tinggal penampilanku. Hmm... sebaiknya aku minum ramuan ini untuk mengubah penampilanku," ratu itu mengambil sebotol ramuan warna pink menyala dengan aroma _damascus oil rose_ . tunggu... itu kan... ASTAGA! JANGAN DIMINUMMMM!

_**Sementara itu di dunia Amnesia. Kastil Bergnerbug (saya ga tau tulisan yang bener itu gimana, namanya ribet banget soalnya.) #langsung dikejar Daniel, Alexander, Justine, Malo, Basile, Aggripa, Oswald, Brute, dan Kru Amnesia yang lain.# **_

"Lho? _Amnesia-tonic_ku mana ya? Perasaan udah gw pegang deh..." tanya Daniel bingung saat dia udah sampe di _rainy hall. _Kali ini dia dikejar-kejar sama Shadow di kastilnya Alexander akibat dia kabur dari ritual yang author sendiri ga tau, soalnya ga tamat-tamat karena mati melulu kerjaannya.

"_Graowwwww!" _raungan Shadow makin mendekat dan keras, Daniel makin gemeter dengernya, pemuda itu dengan panik merogoh-rogoh kantung jaketnya.

"Astaga! Kemana sih _amnesia-tonic _gwww!" Daniel jengkel, panik dan gusar sementara Shadow suruhan Alexander makin deket. "omaigat! Mati gw! _Frictional Game! _Kenapa elu buatin _amnesia-tonic_nya Cuma satu sih?!" protes Daniel sambil ngobrak-abrik laci yang ada disana.

"_Roaaaar!" _Shadownya udah di _rainy hall, _cuman beda ruangan doang sih.

"Mampus gw! Shadownya udah ada disini!" Daniel loncat karena kaget denger suaranya. "Hiks, _Good bye world _T_T. Neng Hazel... maafin abangmu ini ya karena ga mengindahkan nasihatmu 2 hari lalu jadinya abang ketangkep di sini T_T," Daniel dengan pasrah nulis surat wasiat yang entah dapet darimana itu kertas sama pensilnya buat Hazel, adiknya.

Yak, mari kita tinggalkan Daniel yang mendadak OOC akibat _amnesia tonic_nya hilang. Kita kembali ke kastil Umbrella yang... loh? Mana pemainnya?

**Petugas UKS: anoooo... Tomoko-san, ratunya lagi di UKS karena minum **_**amnesia tonic, **_**mendadak dia hilang ingatan. **

**Tomoko: oh iya! #tepuk jidat.# gw lupa ngambil **_**amnesia tonic**_**nya tadi! Tololnya gw! Anterin ke UKS!**

**Petugas UKS dan kameramen: #nyadar juga kalo elu tolol!# *bisik-bisik***

**Tomoko: HEH! GW DENGER! MAU GW POTONG GAJI KALIAN?! **

**Petugas UKS dan kameramen: Ehhhh... kagak kooook, kita-kita kagak ngomong elu tolol koook, kita ngomongin kalo elu cantik bangetttt...**

**Tomoko: Makasih! Gw emang cantik kok! XD #dijotos karena narsisnya kambuh.# **

**Sekuriti: Udah dapet ga si doi yang elu incer disekolah? #to the point.**

**Tomoko: #ada jarum Big Ben nancep di dada dan kepala.# jangan bahas itu bisa? #suara suram.# **

**Sekuriti: apa aku menyinggung sesuatu? #innocent face.**

**Kameramen: sebaiknya jangan menyinggung hal itu didepannya. Dia sensitif dengan hal itu. **

**Back to the story. **

"Fuahahaha! Dengan ini tidak ada yang menyaingi kecantikanku!" ratu itu menegak ramuan yang benar setelah dia hilang ingatan akibat minum _amnesia-tonic _Daniel yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di kastil Umbrella dan sementara itu, si cermin yang sedang maskeran hanya bisa _jawsdropped _dengan kelakuan 'gendeng' (gendeng means gila in Javanese) ratu itu.

"_Ngimpi apa gue sampe bisa punya majikan gila? EGP ah. Lanjut maskeran lagi.." _kali ini cermin itu maskeran ditambah luluran.

_**PUF! **_

Sesosok nenek-nenek berambut perak dan berbadan bungkuk muncul dari kepulan asap ramuan yang habis diminum oleh ratu itu, "Hehehe... saatnya mengunjungi putri kecilku..." kekehnya jahat.

**Tomoko: errr... jujur, saya capek mondar-mandir karena tempatnya jauh sekali, saya mau pake **_**dark corridor **_**aja kesana. **

Siang hari yang cerah menjelang mendung (?), Ada sedang nonton gosip tentang artis Rapi Achmat yang kedapatan sedang ngabisin pasokan Magnum Gold.

"Uuuh! Mending kasih aku aja Magnumnya!" Ada menggerutu, kasih saya aja mending, saya udah jarang makan Magnum.

"Permisiiii!" seru ratu yang sudah bertransformasi itu dari luar.

"Iyaa! Bentar!" balas Ada sambil berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamunya, "oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nek?" tanya Ada sopan setelah dia membukakan pintu.

"Iya cuk, gini nih. Nenek kan jualan apel ya, cucu mau beli apelnya gak?" tanya ratu itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Iya dehh... mumpung saya pengen apel, berapaan nek?" tanya Ada sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celemeknya. Ratu itu tersenyum licik.

"Gratis kok cuk! Ini-ini! Saya berikan yang paling merah!" dia memberikan sebutir apel yang sudah dilumuri racun, dikupasnya apel itu kemudian diberikan pada Ada.

"Silahkan dimakan!" desak ratu itu, si Ada nggak menyimpan rasa curiga terhadap wanita tua itu, Ada menggigit apel itu dalam jumlah besar #astaga.# dan mendadak Ada tergeletak dilantai, ratu itu tersenyum licik dan mengubah sosoknya ke awal.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA MATI JUGA DIA! SELAMAT TINGGAL ADA!" mendadak ada naga turun dari langit untuk menjemput ratu edan itu.

Dan sementara para kurcaci yang pulang kerja dari gua Umbrella (!) amat terkejut melihat Ada terkapar di teras gubuk itu. "PUTRI ADAAA!" seru 7 kurcaci itu panik.

"Tidak, kita terlambat, dia sudah tiada," gumam Claire pahit.

"Sebaiknya kita meletakkan dia di peti kaca," ajak Wesker sambil menyiapkan peti kacanya.

"Iya," jawab Jill, maka tubuh Ada diletakkan dalam peti kaca dan ditaburi kelopak mawar putih dan di antara tangannya diberikan setangkai lili putih.

"Hiks," Barry bisa-bisanya buang ingus ditengah-tengah perjalanan Ada dikubur, tapi ditengah perjalanan para kurcaci itu bertemu dengan Pangeran Leon.

"Lho? Kalian ngapain?" tanya Leon bingung melihat tubuh Ada yang tertidur di peti kaca yang dibawa oleh kurcaci itu.

"Kami mau menguburkan teman kami, Anda sendiri?" tanya William heran.

"Emmm... gini nih, aku lagi cari putri namanya Ada Muller, kalian tahu nggak?" tanya Leon sopan, spontan 7 kurcaci itu langsung muram mendengar pertanyaan Leon.

"Kami semua tahu Ada Muller, karena tubuh yang kami bawa di dalam peti kaca ini adalah Ada Muller," jawab Claire sedih. Leon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oh," Leon kehabisan kata-kata, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Bisa aku melihat Ada Muller untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya?" tanya Leon.

"Silakan saja," Barry, Wesker, Saddler sama William meletakkan peti kaca yang digotongnya (?) ke tanah, dibukanya peti kaca itu.

"Cantik sekali..." gumam Leon tanpa sadar, dia memajukan tubuhnya tanpa sadar dan... yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan kelanjutannya gimana? :p

Ada mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Ngh... dimana aku...?" tanya Ada sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Semua kaget melihat Ada bangun. Readers? Saya gak tau.

"Putri Adaaa!" teriak 7 kurcaci itu keras sampe Ada budek stadium 4.

"Berisik nyet!" Ada ngamuk sambil ngelempar bom nuklir sama _flash bang. _Aih, galak amat jeng? #digiles Ada pake ustanak.

"Ada Muller, aku pangeran Leon dari negara BSAA. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu lewat foto (?) aku jatuh cinta padamu. maukah kau menikah denganku?" Leon melamar Ada tiba-tiba, mendadak ada 2 helikopter bawa kain merah gede yang ditulisi 'PLEASE MARRY ME ADA MULLER!' wih, canggih bener udah ada helikopter gini. #Reno and Rude: woyyyy! Itu helikopternya Turks mau dibawa kemanaaaa?!#

"_Yes, yes i will marry you," _Ada menyetujui lamaran Leon, dan pada akhirnya Ada diboyong ke istana BSAA dan dijadikan ratu disana, bagaimana nasib ratu itu? Dia di buang ke antah berantah dan dijadikan pelayan disebuah bar kecil. Chris dan Sheva dijadikan pejabat istana dan mempunyai anak bernama **Luis Serra, **Wesker dan Claire tinggal di istana untuk dijadikan tukang salon #Tomoko: melasnya.# Saddler, Barry dijadikan panglima perang oleh Leon. William menjadi ilmuwan terkenal bersama Excella dan Jill dijadikan anak angkat oleh Leon dan Ada dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya! #maksa.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**Ada: woy author!**

**Tomoko: #nyeruput mie ayam# apa sih? Ga liat gue lagi makan? #nambahin kerupuk bawang (?) ke mie ayam.#**

**Ada: kenapa imej gue lu jadiin gini sih?! **

**Tomoko: emmm... aku tanya sama guru geografi aku dulu ya? #plak!**

**Jill: gue ga terima! Kenapa gue dijadiin kurcaci disini?! Gue kan imut padahal! #kumat.**

***mendadak ada Daniel masuk ke studio disertai dengan shadow yang nempel di bajunya.* Daniel: HEH TOMOKO! BAYAR BIAYA GUE MASUK UGD! GARA-GARA LU AMBIL AMNESIA TONIC GUE JADI GUE DIKEROYOK SAMA SHADOWNYA ALEXANDER! **

**Tomoko: emang gue pikirin? #plak! **

**Rude: eh guys, sini gue bisikin sesuatu. *psst* *psst* *pssst*. **

**Reno and Wesker: oke-oke, kita-kita ngerti. **

**Rude: sippp! **

***Tiba-tiba Reno sama Wesker megang kaki tangannya Tomoko kaya model mau nyeburin orang ke kolam renang* Tomoko: HOI! LU PADA NGAPAIN GUE!?**

**Reno sama Wesker: buang elu ke Edoniaaaaaaa! #lempar ke Edonia**

**Tomoko: NOOOOO! **


End file.
